Hydrocarbon drilling and production systems require various components to access and extract hydrocarbons from subterranean earthen formations. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the hydrocarbons, such as oil and natural gas, are extracted. The wellhead assembly may include a variety of components, such as valves, fluid conduits, controls, casings, hangers, and the like to control drilling and/or extraction operations. In some operations, hangers, such as tubing or casing hangers, may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping for various fluid flows into and out of the well) in the well. Such hangers are disposed or received within a spool, housing, or bowl. In addition to suspending strings inside the wellhead assembly, the hangers provide sealing to seal the interior of the wellhead assembly and strings from pressure inside the wellhead assembly. Pressure from above or below the hanger may cause movement of the hanger in the wellhead. Hanger movement may put pressure on other components, such as landing shoulders or seals. Thus, hanger sealing and stability provides a foundation for proper operations of other portions of the wellhead assembly.